Falling in Darkness
by KadaSauce
Summary: Slight AU: Some people fall in love but what about the Darkside? Well they simply Fall in Darkness. Ansem x Riku. Fluff I guess. oo


**Note from Phoenix:**A small little kingdom Hearts story that I just wrote out of sheer boredom, and out of lack of Ansem x Riku stories. Yes I know not many people like that pairing, but I do. But then again I just like weird pairings. The title _"Falling in Darkness_ equals to the phrase "Falling in Love." I have a weird sense of humor, so spare me. ¬.¬; 

It's like an AU but then its in the game setting and I'm just horrible with this stuff so... yeah... Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Although I wish it did. -Sighs.- At least I can dream, ne?

------------------------------------- 

"Ansem!" came the angry voice of the witch. Ansem idly looked up from the paper he had been writing. "Your... that... Thing is acting up. Go do something about it." Ansems' brows burrowed in confusion. 'Thing?' he thought to his self before it hit him. Riku. "Ever since the Keyblade Master sealed the world he has been acting like an brat. I liked him better when he was arrogant, at least he didn't act like he needed to be protected all the time." Ansem rolled his eyes and stood up pushing the witch out of his way.

"He is in a venerable position, Maleficent." He stated as if bored. "If you don't recall you had a moment of venerablity after you were cast down from your position. You may have not acted like him, but you sure did brood." He chuckled when her already narrow eyes narrowed even more to mere slits. He knew she didn't appreciate him bringing that up, but that is what she deserved. Especially when it came to Riku. "Fine, I'll go talk to him." He stated as he made his way to the door way.

As the golden eyed man made his way down the hall various different Heartless quietly and loyally made their way beside him as if asking if their master needed anything. He shook his head and motioned them off. One of the heartless, knowing what their Master was looking for, or whom rather, motioned to the den. Nodding in thanks he took a deep breath before heading in that direction.

Upon reaching the door he found his self straightening his jacket and smoothing out his hair as if he cared how he looked in front of the silver haired teen. 'I do care...' He thought. When he had fallen for the young teen was unknown to him, but he had fallen hard. A little too hard. And that is why he kept Riku here, because he loved him... was it love? But he was in love with the Keyblade Master, and he would never return the Dark Lord's feelings. Or that is what Ansem always told his self.

Shaking his head clear of his thoughts Ansem opened one of the double doors and peeked inside. There Riku was sitting down on one of the big plush chairs next to the fire with a small shadow Heartless in his lap. Just like always. Where ever Riku was, there was that one Shadow Heartless, either in his arms are standing next to Riku. It was his comfort thing. Just like a child clung to a teddy bear, Riku clung to the Shadow Heartless.

Slowly Ansem made his way into the huge room making sure the heavy door closed behind him. "Riku." he called out. The teen barely made any movement to acknowledge that he was there. His eyes aqua-green eyes trained on the floor. "Riku." he stated a little more demanding. It was only then that Riku turned his dull eyes to his Dark Lord. "Come." He held his hand out and the teen took it hesitantly. The Shadow Heartless moved from his masters lap into the darkness knowing when to take his leave. "Listen to me, Riku..." Ansem started only to be cut off when Riku threw himself into Ansems' chest as if trying to hide. Ansem only wrapped his arms around the waist of his young Heir to Darkness.

"I'm tired my Dark Lord." Riku whispered, his voice trembling. "I'm just so tired." Ansem nodded understanding. His body hadn't been used to the strain that he put on the young teen, especially when taking over it like he did. "I'm confused..." He went on slowly and tiredly. "... he simply doesn't care anymore. It was always about Kairi. Never about me. Especially after I loved him so much..." Ansem tensed a bit at the last sentence but said nothing. But Riku felt it. "Or... at least I thought I loved him..." Riku finally shifted and looked up into his Dark Lords eyes. "No matter how much the Land tries to reach the Sky it never can. But... Darkness can love Darkness. Right?"

Ansem nodded to this. "Yes, my Young Heir." Ansem answered him. "The Sky and Land were never meant to meet. They will forever long to touch each other and embrace each other. But in the end it is only the Land who will get hurt. Do you understand, my Young Heir?" Ansem questioned and Riku nodded. "And yes, despite popular belief Darkness can love. But, Darkness can love the Darkness. Simply because Darkness understand what isn't seen, but what is felt..." Noticing the small smile on Riku's lips as his eyes slowly closed. "Now, lets get you too bed. You need it." Turning and glaring into the shadows at the pair of narrow eyes watching them. "Do you have any complaints, Maleficent?"

Maleficent just glared more before turning and walking back to the dungeon from where she came. A smirk crept on Ansem's face. Riku turned his gaze up to Ansem and stated in all honesty. "I don't like her. Do we really need her." Ansem couldn't help but chuckle and run a hand through the shoulder length silver hair of the teen.

"Unfortunately we do. She is part of the plan. Now, for sleep." He motioned to the door and almost jumped when a hand held his. Idly he intertwined their fingers as they walked side by side, content with the company they shared. It was as if no one else existed and the Keyblade Master never was. The walk was in silence but that is they way they wished it.

------------------------------------- 

Be kind and Rewind! Eh... I mean review? o.o;;


End file.
